Wishing You'd Notice Me
by latinoheat151
Summary: Midtown High is having its annual Sadie Hawkins dance, and so Ava is thinking about asking Peter out to the dance. Beneath all the conversations they have with each other, there's more to how she feels about him than he knows but will it be too late for Ava to tell Peter how she feels and to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance? or will this new villain ruin it all? Ava/Peter pairing
1. At The Beginning

**Okay this story I have been thinking of for a while now but I didn't want to do it because I feel I didn't have a courage to do this story but thanks to my pal Aferus the guy with the story Phantom and Specter Haven and his awesome so I thank him for the support here thanks Aferus anyways here's there story for chapter 1 hope you like it.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: At The Beginning._

Ava walked through the helicarrier in her White Tiger suit, getting ready to do a solo training session since Danny, Luke, and Sam went to the movies while Peter went patrolling around New York City. Ava then started up the training session as S.H.I.E.L.D. bots started to appear. She got into her fighting stance and was ready to fight and destroy them.

**_Hi, the names White Tiger ,but my real name is Ava Ayala, the holder and protector of the Jade Tiger Amulet while also keeping the tiger-side of me in check because of the amulets powers. I'm a hard working person, working hard to get straight A's at school and I'm also great in acrobatics, have a speed as fast as a tiger, and great with my tiger claws in battle. But I'm determined for a reason, for my father's legacy, since he was the White Tiger before me and before him was my grandfather who was the White Tiger before him. They were both murdered by Kraven The Hunter and I once had a chance to get revenge for what he had done... but someone stopped me and I was glad he did._**

Ava starting using her acrobatic skills and her tiger-like speed to take down a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. bots, getting the attention of some of the other bots. Ava readied herself as she turned around, but this time she was going to use her electric claws.

**_Then there's my teammates, like Luke Cage, aka Power man. He's like the muscles of our team. He's got impenetrable skin and super human strength, but he's also a great friend to have and an amazing teammate to fight alongside with and is a lot happier since he got his parents back and I'm happy for him to have them back. _**

Ava back flipped away from the bots and used her electric claws to cut a path through the bots, slashing through them as each of them exploded. Suddenly, more bots started to appear and go after her.

**_Another member of our team, Danny Rand aka Iron Fist, he's an interesting great friend to have and often has wise words to say. He possesses the Iron Fist that he got from a dragon that he defeated in his past. He's to be the K'un L'un Warrior King when he goes back to K'un L'un after a year with us, at least that's what Danny and Peter told me._**

Ava then starts to claw away at the rest of the bots, like swatting flies.

_**There's also Sam Alexander, known as Nova, but Peter likes to call him bucket-head. Anyways, Sam is the last member of the Nova Corps and acts so obnoxious and so annoying that you just might want to maybe claw his face up. Even though he can be frustrating sometimes, he can be a good and honest friend.**_

Ava then finally destroyed the last few shield bots that were left as Ava then heard a slow clapping from the door of the training room as she turned around and saw it was Peter in his Spider-Man costume with out his mask on "Nice job Ava,well done" Peter said with a boyish smile.

**_Then last but not least is the team leader that Fury recruited so that we could learn from a person who had experience about all this superhero business. And so he got Peter Parker but we know him as Spider-Man and he's the leader of our team. He's had about a year of experience doing this even though he's sometimes childish, stupid, annoying but he is self-less and a true hero and the only person that knows what I went through personally when I lost my dad. He could relate to how I felt since he lost his Uncle Ben. And thanks to him, I choose the path of being a hero like how my father wanted me to be and maybe his even cha-_**

"Um, Ava? Are you there?" Peter asked Ava as he waved his hand in front of her face. Ava quickly snapped back to reality and slaps Peter's hand away from her face.

"What do you want, web-head?" Ava asked as she took off her mask and put her hands on her hips.

"Just here to get you and the guys for we can do our training session in the city." Peter replied as he looked around the training room "So where are the guys?"

"They went to go see a movie, I stayed so that I can train and afterwards do my homework and study... unlike some people." Ava coldly said and Peter nodded.

"Yeah bucket-head never does his homework and always bothers me so that he can copy my science homework." Peter answered in an annoyed tone. he then sighed. "Anyways just wanted to get you guys out so that we can train together, but I see only two of us trained."

"Um... two of us? I was the only one that trained." Ava said as she then crossed her arms.

"I was actually training too, but not against bots, against muggers, gangs, and villains." Peter smartly replied.

"Really? Like what did you do?" Ava asked as she leaned forward still having her hands on her hips.

"Well, I stopped a bank robbery, stopped two thugs from robbing a family, and fought some random villain who had fish bowl on his head and... come to think of it, I might have seen Nemo in that fishbowl!" Peter joked. Ava sighed at Peter's humor but then put her hands down from her hips.

"Well I guess I have to say good job web head. Now, if you will excuse me, I gotta study and do my homework. Remember, we have a science test tomorrow." Ava told Peter as she left the training room.

"Hey don't worry! Science is easy for me since I'm the best at science." Peter confidently told Ava with his chest puffed out, acting like he had something to be proud of.

"Yeah right Parker! You know I have a better grade than you." Ava said to Peter as she turned around and looked at him.

"Whatever you say, but I gotta go or else Aunt May will get mad if I get home late again." Peter said as he walked away and puts his mask on and waved Ava goodbye "See ya tomorrow Ava."

"See ya web head." Ava said as she walked to her room, having a smile on her face, she then made it to her room and opened her science book and started to do her homework.

* * *

15 minutes later...

Ava finished her homework and was now studying for the Science test when she then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ava said as the door slid open and it was Director Fury, he had something in his hands.

"Ayala, it's good to see you. I have a package for you." Fury told her with the same normal expression on his face.

"A package from who?" Ava asked a little curious why she have a package she felt she knew why there was a package for her.

**_I remember that I was gonna get something today but what was it? _**

"It's a new novel from the person who made your other favorite novels." Fury said as he handed the package to Ava and then walked out of the room.

_**Now I remember I had subscription on my favorite author who made a romance novel about Thor, Captain America and other superheroes and now I wonder who's the superhero with his own romance novel.**_

Ava opened her package and then saw the new romance novel, and it was about Peter or his alter ego, Spider-Man and it was labelled 'Webs Of Passion'.

**_Webs of Passion? A romance novel about Peter? or Spider-Man I mean but I mean I think this novel should be really good because it's abo-I mean made by my favorite author._**

Ava then starts to read the romance novel about Peter as an hour later she was done reading the novel as she got up and placed the novel with the other romance novel. Ava had a smile on her face and it didn't leave her even after she finished reading the novel. Ava put on her sleep wear and went to bed lost in thought about someone...


	2. A Simple Kinda-Ish Day

**Hey Guys here it is another chapter of Wishing You'd Notice Me and I forgot to say the 'Wed Of Passion' was reference to one of Slayzer's story and you guys should check it out if you haven't already and thank you everyone for liking the first chapter and TheOnlyxDragon12 lol yeah okay but remember he never notices the stuff because his too blind to see the hints and it the chick is always the first one to make the move and it is sometimes him but it's mostly the chica who makes the move. Anyways lets get started and here's chapter 2 of Wishing You'd Notice Me.**

* * *

_Chapter 2:A Simple Kinda-ish Day_

_The Next Day, In the Morning..._

Ava's alarm went off but Ava quickly cut it off since she was already up and doing some last-minute studying before the test that she was going to have today. Ava put down the book and started to stretch, then got up and went to take a shower. Afterwards, she went to put on what she usually wears when she goes to school. She then got her backpack and her books, walking out of her room and through the hallways.

_**Gonna make it to school on perfect time again but gotta wake the guys up first then go to school.**_

She first stopped at Luke's room and knocked on the door.

"Luke, it's time to get up! We're supposed to head to school now, don't forget we have a test today!" Ava told Luke through the door.

"Yeah, I know. I'm up, I'm up!" Luke groaned from the other side. Ava walked to the next room, Danny's room, then knocked on his door. "Danny, wake up we have to get to school!" Ava told him.

"Okay, Ava." Ava heard Danny's tired voice say. She then went to the last person to wake up, Sam. She walked up to the door and knocked on it "Sam. Get Up. School." She simply told him.

Ava heard a grumble, Sam moaned "5 more minutes..." on the other side of the door. Ava rolled her eyes and walked away.

**_Boys...Peter is easier to wake up. Well, he always wakes himself up sometimes._**

* * *

_Somewhere near the docks..._

A man was walking his routine walk to his job with a bag. He looks at his watch and realizes he's almost late to work.

"Great, Morris you're going to be late to work again. But hey, you're just a crewman and today you just gotta help lower some cargo off-ship." Morris consoled himself. He then made it to work and left his blue long sleeve shirt and jeans on to work in.

"Morris, you're late again!" Morris's boss growled as he saw Morris walking past him. "Put your hard-hat on and for once, listen to me!"

"I heard you the first time, Chad. But you already know this is going to be my last day working here. I'm going to go somewhere big that pays better." Morris stated in a happy tone. Chad just sighed.

"I know that, Morris. But it doesn't excuse you for being late and all. Anyways, you gotta get to it now. The cargo ship is coming in and you gotta lower the cargo off of it." Chad lectured Morris, taking a look at his notepad in case he forgot to mention something.

"All right, Chad. You don't need to tell me, so I'll be on my way so, see ya." Morris said as he put his hard-hat on and walked away.

"All right." Chad replied with a sigh.

* * *

_In some weird scary lab..._

"Excellent, the experimental generator will be arriving soon. Soon I shall have it and use it against that pesky Spider-Man. But now, I need to head to docks to obtain the generator... since no one is as clever or as powerful as I, Doctor Otto Octavious! Or known to some as... Doctor Octopus!" Doc Ock laughed maniacally.

"Now, Off to get that generator and continue with my experiments. The help I can get from the generator can make so many things happen!" Doctor Octopus said with an evil smile and exited his lab.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Midtown High..._

In the science class, Peter and Sam were busy trying to figure out the next answer to the questions in their test while Ava quickly zoomed right through it, as she knew the answer to every question.

**_This test is sooo easy! I mean, you have to be a complete moron to not know this!_**

Ava looked around the class and saw that everyone taking the test and seemed to know what they were doing except for Sam. He kept scratching his head and put whatever he thought was the answer on the paper. While Peter knew well what he was doing and Ava tried to finish her test before Peter did.

_**No way Parker is going to turn in a test before me!  
**_

Ava was close to finishing her test when she heard a seat pull back. Ava looked up and saw Peter out of his seat and walking up towards the front of the class to turn in his test. Peter had a grin when he went back to his seat and Ava had her mouth open in shock of his victory. She took a sigh of defeat.

**_How can he be so fast and turn in the test so quickly? That's impressive, even for the web-head._**

Ava was the second person to turn in the test. Then the rest of the class followed as everyone else turned in there test. Sam was the last person to turn in his test.

"Good job, students! Now, I will see you all tomorrow with the results. Have a good day everyone." The teacher stated as the lunch bell rang and everyone quickly rushed out of the classroom.

"You know, guys, I bet I did an awesome job on that test!" Sam expressed with a cocky tone.

"Yeah right, bucket head. I bet you got a high-flying F-! So, don't be so confident Sam!" Peter humorously said to Sam as they walked through Midtown High's hallways towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah, Sam don't over-think it. And I have to agree with Peter, an F is probably what you're gonna get." Ava jokingly said, laughing with Peter over Sam's misfortune.

"I feel like you guys don't think I'm smart." Sam scolded at them, while they kept on laughing.

"All right, well, you guys go ahead to the cafeteria. I'm just gonna leave my textbooks in my locker." Ava said as she pretended to wipe a tear out of her eye from so much laughing. Peter and Sam nodded in acknowledgment and headed off towards the cafeteria. Ava then walked through the hallway towards her locker then opened it up after doing the combination.

**_You know sometimes Sam could actually be funny whenever he talks about himself being something he isn't, but that's Sam._**

Ava opened her locker and started to put her textbooks away when a random girl bumped into her and made her drop her textbooks.

"HEY!" Ava yelled at the girl but the girl kept on speeding seeming to be excited for something that she saw so she continued to run and ran around the corner.

"Man, what's her problem?" Ava asked out loud. With no one in sight, she shrugged and picked up her textbooks and placed the rest in her locker. Ava then walked to the Cafeteria to meet up with the guys including M.J and Harry. They hung out until Principal Coulson announced that Ava, Peter, Luke, Danny, and Sam had to go to the detention room. As everyone got up, they waved goodbye to M.J and Harry.

"What do you guys think Coulson called us for?" Luke curiously asked the team.

"It's probably the same old thing, some villain is attacking or stealing something! Different enemies, same problem... but that's none of my business." Sam said as he finished his can of sweet tea.

"I gotta disagree with you, Sam, if Coulson wants us to meet in the detention room, then it must be for a really good reason. It could be some villain we went up against and is out in the shadows again." Peter speculated.

"I have to agree with Peter." Danny calmly stated.

"Yeah web-head's right, if Coulson wants to meet us in person... then it must be for an important reason." Ava said.

"Meh, I still say were going up against some Z-list villain."

"You're going to be wrong, Sam."

"I'm totally not gonna be wrong." Sam confidently stated as they made it to the detention room and saw Coulson inside. They then took their seats, Ava and Peter sitting in the front and Sam Luke and Danny sitting behind them. "So what is it? Also... what's with the girls around school being all excited for?"

"Yeah, they all seem to be really happy for something." Ava agreed.

"They're excited for Midtown High's Annual Sadie Hawkins dance, of course!" Coulson answered.

"What's a Sadie Hawkins dance?" Ava didn't know what it was.

_**I mean seriously I don't know what that is!**_

"A Sadie Hawkins dance is like a normal dance and all but the difference is-" Luke was then cut off.

"The difference is that the girls ask the guys out to the dance! Hehe, I can't wait for the all the ladies to ask me out!" Sam said in a cocky tone.

"Yes, that's what a Sadie Hawkins dance is, Ava, so have you thought about anyone to ask out?" Coulson curiously asked, Ava made a glance at Peter and Peter did the same but quickly looked away and both were blushing.

"Um, n-no not at all, Coulson but um... what was it that you called us in for?" Ava asked still having a blush as she tried to change the subject.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that. Doctor Octopus has been sighted and we have word that he's heading to the docks." Coulson stated, but once he mentioned Doc Ock, Peter was alarmed.

"Wait, why is Doc Ock heading to the docks?" Peter curiously asked, having a bad feeling about it.

"I have no idea. You all are going to have to suit up and investigate for yourselves." Coulson instructed them.

"Okay, Coulson. We're on it." Ava told him as the team slipped away to change into their superhero costumes, heading off to face Doc Ock at the docks.

* * *

_The Docks..._

Doctor Octopus was making his way towards the cargo ship, moving anything that was in his way as he threw two crewmen out of his way. "Out of my way! I need to get that generator!" Doc Ock angrily stated. The two crewman screamed in fear as they saw they were going to land flat to the floor until a spider web stopped them from going splat!

"Hey Doc! Long time no see but I know where I'm gonna see you next, behind bars!" Spider-Man started to web Doc Ock's tentacles to the ground as the rest of the team started to attack him. Nova started to shoot his beams at Doc Ock as he flew around him. White Tiger, Iron Fist and Powerman began their assault on Doc Ock's tentacles.

"Hiyah!" White Tiger yelled as both her and Iron Fist began attacking Doc Ock's tentacles, avoiding getting hit by their destructive force!

"AH! SPIDER-MAN, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU AND YOUR TEAM!" Doc Ock yelled as he started to throw all the heroes away. He used his tentacles to punch Powerman away as well as swatting Iron Fist and White Tiger away. He then grabbed Nova and threw him at Spider-Man but Spidey quickly dodged it.

"Oh not today, Octavious! You're not getting away this time!" Spider-Man started to web Doc Ock and even tried punching him a few times but Doc Ock swatted him away far enough to where his destination was. Spider-Man shot a web to the ground next to Morris who just finished putting the experimental generator in the ocean as he wiped his forehead from the sweat he had worked up.

"Finally I am done and glad I turned it on before I got in trouble." Morris said as he wiped his sweat away. He then turned around and saw Spider-Man coming at him as the next thing Morris knew he was knocked into the ocean and in to the experimental generator as it started to malfunction. Spider-Man got back to his feet and felt a little dazed. Then he was hit far away into a pile of boxes, groaning in pain. "Oh man that seriously hurt." Spidey complained.

Doctor Octavious then looks into the ocean for the experimental generator and saw something was wrong and saw a yellow helmet floating and then a man floating as well but seemed to blend into the water. "Interesting, now I might have found something else... something better." Doc Ock said as he saw the man change back into a regular person.

Doc Ock then took Morris out of the water and took him back to his lab to have some tests on this random man. The team then started to regain from there unconsciousness as they then meet up.

"Okay team I think we did it, I think we stopped him." Spider-Man said as he rubbed his neck.

**_I think I could agree with him but it won't be the last time we see Doctor Octopus._**

"Yeah, I guess. But we will see him next time." White Tiger said as she had her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I agree because he might come back for it next time." Powerman said having his arms crossed.

"Come on guys we beat him and won, wanna know why? because were awesome." Nova said as he floated in the air.

"Maybe so but there might be a bigger problem that Doctor Octavious might bring to us." Iron Fist said calmly.

"Yeah but anyways good job team now lets head back home." Spider-Man said as he started to web swing away, the team followed and left the docks.

* * *

**Okay guys chapter 2 is done now please if you like Follow, Favorite, and Review, thank you guys and I hoped you like this chapter and I hope some of you know who's Morris Beach also I would like to thank Aferus for helping me thank amigo anyways Latino Heat is out peace. **

**(P.S: If you guys like to suggest anything between moments for Ava/Peter or anything else and I will try to use the suggestions you guys give to me and put it into this story anyways, see ya and I am out.) **


	3. Anger Rises

**Did you hear? **

**Hear what? **

**His back? **

**Who's back? **

**The Heat? **

**What Heat? **

**The Latinoheat...**

**I'm back everyone with a new chapter and I'm sorry it took a long time for it to be uploaded but I'm sorry I've been really busy and I did this chapter when ever I had free time and was fully ready to be release and now it is so I'm sorry I couldn't get this up soon so I hope this chapter makes it up and I might not be able to always post the next chapter quickly depending on how I'm doing and not being busy then I would have time for the next chapter so don't expect a new chapter quickly it will come out later. **

**Also quick to say that Ultimate Battle will be on hold because I want to focus on this story for a few reasons as for one of them is because I want to show a villain not many people did because they A)Never heard of him or B) They didn't really want use him and another reason is that I had this idea way before I ever had the idea for Ultimate Battle so I wanted to focus on this story because I had this story idea first and want to finish it first anyways I'm done talking so now here's chapter 3. **

* * *

_Chapter 3:Anger Rises_

After the battle between the team and Doc Ock, the team was able to make it back to school in time before lunch was over and before the next class started. The team walked through Midtown high's hallway talking about the fight they had with Doc Ock.

"Don't you guys think it was too coincident that the battle had finished too quickly and Doc Ock didn't take anything, not even the generator that he wanted for whatever reason." Peter said to his team as they all walked.

"Look, Parker, just stop with that already. I bet it's nothing. We beat him and won, why can't that get through your head?" Sam answered as he poked Peter's head and Peter swatted his hand away.

"That's because last time we thought we won, the helicarrier was in space with symbiotes and Doc Ock escaping!" Peter told Sam angrily.

"That was just a coincidence!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Will you two stop! Sam, I gotta agree with Peter on this because he sometimes has a point, and on this he does." Ava said as she stopped the fight between Peter and Sam.

"Sometimes?"

Ava rolled her eyes, "Anyways, can we just go to class?" Ava asked.

"Whatever." Sam said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Anyways, Ava have you thought about who you want to ask out to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Luke asked in passing, but Ava just sighed.

"I don't know who to really ask because this whole asking a guy to a dance thing is new to me." Ava replied as they continued to walk and entered their second to last class, the bell ringing once they entered.

"I hope she asks me out." Sam said with a cocky tone and pointed to the cheerleader who just walked in with her friends with their cheerleader uniforms on and sat down together as a group, talking and giggling amongst themselves.

"Wait, which one?" Peter asked in confusion on who Sam meant.

"The blond with the blue eyes." Sam pointed out with his hand on his chin as he looked at the beautiful blond cheerleader.

"You mean Liz Allen?" Peter asked.

"Yeah..." Sam said in a lovey dovey voice

"Sam, she is definitely not gonna ask you to the dance, you know that right?" Ava said with an smart tone.

"Can you guys ever support me on getting the girl?" Sam asked in a bummed out tone.

"Not really." Both Peter and Ava replied.

* * *

_Doctor Octavious Secret Lab..._

Doctor Octupus is examining Morris Bench in his lab, seeing his DNA and taking his blood sample. Doctor Octavious looks at his giant computer screen while it was processing the DNA and blood of Morris Bench. Dr. Octavious started to look at the computer waiting for the results to come up and as soon as the results popped up, Doctor Octavious looked at the results and just smiled at what he saw.

"Fascinating! This is truly extraordinary on many levels and now I have it as a weapon but need to keep him stabilized," Doctor Octavious grinned.

"Well then, time to get started." Doctor Octavious walked away as his computer screen displayed that the blood of Morris Bench was changing, with his DNA turning only into water then back to normal and it went on back and forth.

* * *

_Midtown High..._

All the students were in class already as the bell rang and the English teacher entered the class telling everyone to sit down.

"Okay students. Now today in class we are going to assign groups for our project that will be due on Monday. The groups are... Group 1 is Luke Cage, Flash Thompson, Gloria Grant and ...Thomas Foster?" The teacher said as if she was asking.

"Yes ma'am but some people call me 'Tom' ", Tom said.

"Okay, Mr. Foster... Anyways, the second group is Danny Rand, Mary Jane, Harry Osborn and Greg Willis." The teacher stated and was about to continue until Sam interrupted. "Yes Mr. Alexander?"

"Um, Ms. Carter, can I not do the project?" Sam asked.

"No, Mr. Alexander, you have to. I hope you don't ask that again. Anyways, the third group is Peter Parker, Liz Allen, Ava Ayala and Sam Alexander." Ms. Carter said as Sam said in a small whisper that no one else could hear, "Yes!" in excitement. Ms. Carter continued saying off the other groups until she was finally done.

"Okay, now students the group project is about the book that everyone read and I hope everyone read it but still it will be used as a group book report." Ms. Carter said while Sam groaned and banged his head on to the table since he didn't read the book.

While Peter and Ava snickered, "Now everyone get with your groups and get started on what everyone knows about the book and use it for the project, now go." Ms. Carter said as everyone started to get with their groups, Danny sitting with Harry, M.J and Greg while Luke sat with Flash, Gloria and Tom. Then, Liz Allen got up from her seat and walked over to Peter, Ava, and Sam's table and sat in between Ava and Peter.

Ava was oddly a little uncomfortable with the seating.

_**Why did she sit between me and Peter? can't she sit next to Sam? I mean..i-it's not b-big of a deal... But, like you guys would agree with me, right?**_

"Hey, Petey." Liz smiled greeting Peter.

_**Petey? **_

"Hey Liz." Peter greeted in return.

"Wait, you know Parker?" Sam asked in confusion and disbelief.

"Yeah, he helped me when my grade for Science was going bad so thanks to his tutoring, it got my grades right back up." Liz cheerfully stated as she looked at Peter.

**_Well that's typical of her to fail a class._**

"Anyways, can we go back to doing the project?" Ava asked while everyone nodded in agreement. "Good so I was thin-" Ava was then cut off by Liz.

"Petey, what do you think we should do, since you're really smart, more so than any other person that I know." Liz said with a smile looking at Peter for an idea while Ava's left eye started to twitch a little in mixed anger.

"Well, um, I don't know maybe we could discuss what we know about the book." Peter suggested.

"That's such a great idea!" Liz agreed.

"No it isn't, I have a far better idea!" Sam stated in cocky tone while Ava, Peter and Liz looked at Sam. "Really?" All three asked.

"No..." Sam mumbled in defeat.

"Anyways, I was actually thinking if we could go over Peter's house and do our project there." Ava pitched.

"That could work as well." Liz said.

"Now let's discuss what we know about the book." Ava said with a smile as the group started to discuss.

* * *

_Back at Doctor Octavious Secret Lab..._

Doctor Octopus was finally putting the finishing touches on the final details on Morris Bench in his new form.

"Now it's time for you to wake up, my special weapon." Doc Ock stated while he pressed a button that woke Morris up and caused him to jump from the table and start to breathe really fast, he started to look around as he was scared and wondering where he was. Then he turned around and saw Doc Ock, and started to back away in fear.

"W-who a-are y-y-you?" Morris asked in horror.

Doctor Octavious just smiled, "Why, I'm your savior." He stated.

"M-my savior?" Morris asked in a confused tone.

"Yes...your savior. I'm the one who saved you from your doom ,Mr. Bench" Doctor Octopus stated while Morris's eyes widened in fear to the man who just called him by name.

"How do you know me? And what am I wearing?" Morris asked Doc Ock while trying to understand what was happening and as to why he had on some type of blue and grey armor that had some type of blue orb on his chest as well as on his forearm.

"How I know you is discovered by doing a word called 'research' and the answer, for your second question, is that it's armor to stabilize your body." Doctor Octavious answered.

"S-stabilize my body? What are you talking about?" Morris was confused.

"Why let me show you, or rather, you can show yourself. Now you see those test tubes over there?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to pretend like you're gonna punch someone with your full strength, anger, and power... then that's it." Doc Ock instructed while Morris chuckled.

"Okay" Morris thought it was a joke and did exactly what Doctor Octavious told him and the outcome was a full blast of water like that of a fire hose blast that erupted through the form of his hand. The blast of water hit the test tubes and broke it. Once that happened, Morris pulled back and stopped himself, he was now in shock and looked at his hands then looked at Doctor Octopus.

"W-What did you do to me?" Morris asked in horror on what he had become.

"Oh, no I didn't do this! Remember, I saved you! The person who did this was...Spider-Man." Doctor Octopus angrily stated.

"N-no, Spider-Man wouldn't do this! He's a hero!" Morris was in disbelief, not believing Doctor Octopus's accusations of Spider-Man being the cause. He turned his back on Doc Ock, not even looking at him.

"Oh, no it's true, he pushed you down and you fell into that machine and turned you into this! So believe me, I saved you and Spider-Man made you into this." Doctor Octopus confidently told him. When Morris heard the news, the disbelief on his face turned into anger as he found out that Spider-Man now ruined his life, then he turned around and looked at Doc Ock.

"Tell me where I can find Spider-Man?" Morris angrily inquired.

"Just cause some destruction and he'll come to you." Doctor Octopus stated with a evil grin while Morris smiled as well, he was pleased that he was gonna face Spider-Man. Morris then started to walk away and leave Doctor Octopus's lair, but then he stopped and turned to face Doctor Octopus.

"I never asked, what is your name?" Morris asked.

"You can call me Doctor Octavious or what many call me 'Doctor Octopus'."

"I've heard of you, trying to get rid of Spider-Man, and now I see you as a good guy while Spider-Man is just a menace." Morris tried walking away but was stopped.

"So, what shall I call you? I know you don't want me to call you Morris Bench." Doc Ock asked.

"Everyone has a name, something that relates to my name... so call me...Hydro-Man." Hydro-Man said with an evil tone, as he walked away, Doc Ock cast an evil grin across his face.

"Spider-Man, now you've given me an ally while you gain an enemy." Doctor Octopus said with a evil smile.

* * *

_Back at Midtown High... _

"Okay, well so far all three of us know what the book's about." Ava stated as she shot a look at Sam since he hadn't read anything about the book.

"What? I mean come on! What's the point of reading the book?! It sounded boring anyways." Sam carelessly said.

"Sam, you think anything that concerns reading or even doing something is boring." Peter corrected while Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, anyways where are we gonna met to type our group book report?" Liz asked.

"We're going to met at Peter's home tomorrow." Ava answered.

"Okay, um, Petey can you come and get me tomorrow?" Liz asked Peter while Ava raised an eyebrow.

_**Why does she want Peter to pick her up? and WHY does she always call him Petey? It's starting to get annoying! **_

"Um...sure! I'll walk over to your home and get you and we'll walk back together to my house." Peter said to Liz while she smiled.  
"Great!" Liz said as she placed her hand on Peter's shoulder and they started to look at each other smiling while Ava started to get angry and was almost ready to growl but instead she cleared her throat loud enough for Peter and Liz to hear and they looked at Ava.

"(clears throat) Oh, um can I tag along as well?" Ava asked.

"Sure it would be cool for you to come with us." Peter agreed and Ava was about to say something but Ms. Carter grabbed the whole class's attention.

"Alright everyone that's it. I'll see everyone on Monday so everyone have a good weekend." Ms. Carter dismissed the class, and with that everyone left and Ava, Peter and the gang was ready to leave but Liz stopped Peter.

"Hey Petey here." Liz said as she gave Peter a piece of paper with something written.

"What's this?" Peter asked.

"It's my address! You need to know where I live, duh and I also added my number on there in case you can't find it you can call me." Liz said with a smile.

"Oh cool thanks, Liz" Peter thanking Liz.

"Anyways I gotta go so I'll see you tomorrow, Petey." Liz said as she walked away with a smile while Ava looked at Liz with an angry stare, Liz not even noticing.

_**I don't like her. **_

With that last thought Peter, Ava and the guys left the school and was heading to the helicarrier now.

* * *

**Hey Guys that's it and here shows the debut of Hydro-Man one of Spider-Man's villains also I introduced Liz Allan a person many of us know of and I will be using her for this story also there are four other comic book characters that came out here and two of them are superheroes now I hope some of you can guess who are the four comic book characters as well with naming the two people superhero name also hoped that you guys were okay on how Morris became Hydro-man and having hatred towards Spider-Man if not I'm sorry.**

**Also to all the reviews I thank you with your amazing ideas and for you guys to review and tell me if you guys like the story and to ArtemisBAMF1218 I thank you because I almost forgot for who should ask the guys out to the dance so thank you for reminding me and your idea is good but I don't want to use that for a reason but still thank you for you idea. **

**I thank you all with these amazing ideas for moments between Peter and Ava so come on give me some more ideas for moments between them anyways thank you everyone I'll try to come back with a new chapter but anyways see ya. **

**The Heat is out.**


End file.
